To live is to explore
by KeyWillow8626
Summary: She had arrived at Neverland a freed spirit and nothing would ever change that. But now the magical Island had grown old and she wanted something new. Good thing Baelfire came along, otherwise she'd never known why. AU & OC
1. A new world

**A/N **

**Alright, so this is something that has been bumbling around in my brain for a while and since I've seemed to gotten stuck on my other stories I figured: what the hell.**

**So obviously I've changed things a bit in the "Once Upon a Time" universe as you'll see. That whole family connection between Rumple and Peter Pan is defintely gone in this story ('cause seriously: ugh!) and I messed around with the timelines a bit. **

**Also, I am not sure if I'll continue this. I want to but my writing skills seems to have rusted a bit lately... it will stay marked as ongoing for now in any case.**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

There had been rumors from the village next to theirs about a stranger playing pipes that stole the children away from their beds at night. Not all children, apparently, and not a single girl but still a hefty number of children; gone, like that. What really stood out from the rumors though was the fact that none of the adults, or the children left behind, could actually hear the pipes. In fact, it was said that if the stolen children never had spoken about the haunting music they heard, the adults would never even have known about the pipes to begin with.

Lillian had not believed the rumor. Then again, that was probably because the rumor was told to her from the lips of the town drunk and it all came out as more of a tall tale then an actual true story. But then night fell and as she was preparing herself for sleep she heard it; the most beautiful melody from beyond anything she'd ever heard before. It was like water, drowning her in the music, and it was like bells, drawing her closer. She could not hear anything but the melody and all she could think about was finding the source.

So she stood up from her make-shift bed on the floor in the weaver shop and without even putting her shoes on she wandered out the door. If she had been paying attention to her surroundings she would have noticed the other children out on the street, following the tune in a trance like her, but she paid it no mind. They all walked out of the village and into the forest and never did anyone of them ever look back.

They were dancing. The music, hauntingly beautiful, was lulling them at their very core and it was telling them to dance. So they danced and they laughed and they felt free. Lillian felt exhilarated as she jumped and twirled around the fire with no care in the world except for the music. And then she spotted him; the stranger with the pipes, the one making all this possible, and at the same time she saw him he saw her. She could pinpoint the exact moment, despite not being able to see his eyes through the hood he was wearing, he spotted her. His head was turned in her general direction and she saw him pause, the music from the pipes halting, making her stop. The rest of the boys around her were still dancing and jumping, whooping in joy, but she stood still with her eyes fixed on the stranger much like his were on her. Then she got the sudden impression that he was smiling, even though she couldn't see it, and felt herself become even more entranced. The stranger began to move toward her and she stood still, waiting for him and watching.

He looked like a predator moving in on his prey and Lillian felt an awful lot like a mouse to his cat. It didn't make her uneasy though, not even a little, she just accepted the fact that he was the tiger and she was the deer. He finally came to a stop right in front of her and she watched as he removed his hood, revealing his face to be not much older than hers and him (she admits) to be extremely good-looking. He smiles at her, not a kind happy smile but rather a smile like that of someone having just found a new toy to play with, and she feels chills running down her spine.

"Well, well, what have we here?" He asks almost mockingly. "A girl."

She stands absolutely still as he gives her an once-over and despite feeling tense at his presence in such close proximity she can't bring herself to move. It's like he is magnetic or something and she just can't tear her eyes away from him. No wonder the music had such an effect on her if this was the boy who was playing. He practically radiates power.

"How interesting." He says and smiles again, this time an actual smile. "Tell me, girl, you heard my pipes?"

"Yes." She answers, relieved in the back of her mind that her voice doesn't waver.

"You are the first." He says, more to himself than her. "The first girl… what's your name?"

"Lillian."

"Well then, Lillian, how do you feel about joining me on my island along with the rest of the boys?" He asks and spreads his arms out indicating the boys who are still hopping about around the fire.

And even though there are warning bells in her mind, even though she knows deep down that something isn't quite right, she gives the answer that her instinct is telling her is the right one.

"I'd love to."

"Of course you would, nobody wouldn't." He grins tauntingly at her. "My name is Peter Pan. Now let's dance."

He brings the pipes up against his lips again and the music returns, this time seeming even more forceful and beautiful, and Lillian starts to twirl. Never again did she look back.

* * *

Life on Neverland wasn't easy, nor was it really difficult. It was a wild island, with many dangers both known and untold, and it was magical in a way that the Enchanted Forest never was. Peter was their leader, their chief, and they obeyed his every command. Mostly.

Lillian sometimes found it difficult to obey, difficult to simply accept orders with no question but she found herself holding back and doing it anyway. Life on Neverland wasn't easy, but it would be pure hell if you gained the disfavour of Peter. He could accept some manner of misbehaving, found it endearing almost, but there was a line that never should be crossed else you might find yourself without a shadow and cold to the touch.

The Lost Boys had a saying between them; if Peter is happy, the island is happy and we can all live on happily. Lillian, more often than not, found herself agreeing with the sentiment and therefore did her best to live by it. Mostly.

Being the only girl on an island filled with boys could be challenging at times. She had never asked why she was the only one, nor had anyone offered an explanation, it was just one of those things that was never questioned but simply expected. At first the boys looked down on her, thinking her weak and frail, and many veiled insults were thrown her way. Lillian did her best to ignore them, focusing instead on exploring her new home, but after a while she snapped. And retaliated. And gained a nickname, courtesy of Peter Pan himself.

Now, Lillian may never have been very good at swordplay or archery (being an orphan girl working in a weaver shop didn't exactly present many opportunities to learn such things) but she had always been good at defending herself should there be a need. Growing up on the streets and in the woods one had to learn to fend for themselves somehow and being truly desperate to survive in harsh times can be a great motivator. She had learned to fight back against bullies, thieves, robbers and the occasional knight looking for some fun times in the best way she could; with her teeth, nails and kicking and screaming. Old Mary Joe, the pub owner's wife, had once told her that if you make it difficult and uncomfortable enough for them they will eventually stop, thinking it too much of a nuisance to be worth it. And so, one day when three of the boys were mocking her, tripping her up and throwing things at her to see if they could get her to cry; she fought back.

The look on their faces spoke of true surprise when she launched herself at them, grabbing hair and clothes whilst doing her best to inflict bruises with her feet. Her battle cry summoned the rest of the camp to watch in stunned awe, including Peter Pan, as she tore and bit and clawed her way through her tormentors. The three boys fought back but she hardly felt it, too focused on her own fury and weeks' worth of pent up anger at her treatment. In the end all four of them tumbled to the ground, Lillian ending up on top, in one massive heap of violence.

Lillian won.

As the three boys remained on the ground, bloody and moaning, she stood up on shaking legs and turned to the rest of the camp.

"Anyone else want to have a go?" She asked and in spite of panting heavily she still managed to come of both challenging and threatening.

The rest of the Lost Boys shook their heads in varying manners but Lillian wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Peter, to see what he thought of it all. It was an annoying habit she had developed, like so many others in camp; whenever you do something new or unexpected you look to Peter to see his reaction. It was a form of deference that Lillian dearly wished she could shake but found herself completely unable. Maybe it was the boy's charisma and power or maybe it was something entirely different; either way, they were all doing it.

He was smiling.

"Well, well." He spoke up, humour in his voice, with an almost proud look on his face. "It seems our tigress has claws after all. And here I was doubting."

"Tigress?" She asked, bemused.

"Yes, fitting don't you think?" He turned toward his right were Felix, the head Lost Boy, was standing as if asking his opinion.

Felix was smiling as well, leaning on his club, and nodded. "A regular Tigerlily."

Peter laughed. "My thoughts exactly." He turned toward her again. "Tigerlily."

The Lost Boys never taunted her again after that and life on Neverland became just that bit much easier.

* * *

Lillian, or Tigerlily as everyone had taken to calling her, quickly discovered that there were some places on Neverland you just shouldn't go. She nearly lost her shadow in Dark hollow, where all lost shadows remained. If it hadn't been for ShaPe ("Shadow Peter" as she had named the dark guardian who followed Peter's every order) swooping in to save her she would have lost it. ShaPe had come flying in rescuing her and carried her off to the Crystal Lake where it gave her a stern lecture. Not that ShaPe actually can speak or anything; he had sat her down on the rocks and glared at her with his glowing white eyes until she promised never to go there again. She got the impression that, in spite of being cruel and scary, the shadow actually cared (gasp!) for the humans under his master's command – however strange that may be. Or perhaps it was just her?

Another place she learned never to enter was the Hidden Pathway. It hadn't seemed overly dangerous at first glance; it was just a small trail path leading under the mountain and into the Under Grow, a series of dark caves and tunnels running all under Neverland. The thing was though, that once she had entered the Under Grow, following the Hidden Pathway, she found it very difficult to get out again. Once in the Under Grow the Hidden Pathway divided into several branches and it became more and more difficult to tell one cave from another. It took her a good five hours to get out again and once she did she was met by Peter standing at the entrance to the Under Grow. He had told her that it was impressive of her to find her own way back but that she was forbidden from entering again; a rule that applied to all Lost Boys. It was never explained why it was forbidden but they all took Peter's command seriously and Tigerlily certainly had no wish to go down there again.

Mermaid Lagoon on the other hand wasn't forbidden but Tigerlily privately thought it should be. The mermaids who would sometimes sunbathe on the rocks and play under the waterfall were friendly enough toward her, but they were dangerous whenever boys were concerned. They were known to entice and beckon people into the water where they would drown them for fun but for whatever reason they never once tried with Tigerlily. At first she thought it was because she was a girl but later she realized that gender didn't really matter to the mermaids and that it was something else. She asked once but all they told her was "You are not ours to do with as we please, Starfish" and they refused to elaborate. They were plenty fun to play with though and it was a relief to get away from all the boys at times but she never let herself forget exactly what kind of creatures the mermaids were and she always stayed focused, never letting her guard down, when she was there.

There was also Digger's Groove, the graveyard. Any boys killed in Peter's dangerous games, or because they disobeyed one too many times, or daring to stand up against the King of Neverland were buried in Digger's Groove. Not that the graves were marked or anything; the groove was filled with small lumps under the earth that stood up indicating that someone or something was buried underneath. Sometimes the corpses didn't even stay under, being dragged up by animals or the soil washed away by the ever changing weather, and the groove was littered with skeletons scattered all over the place. The Digger's Groove wasn't dangerous but is sure was creepy and gloomy and Tigerlily often walked around it rather than through it.

But for all its dangers Neverland was wonderful all the same and she wouldn't give it up for anything. She often spent her time exploring, and even though she had been there for years already she still always found something new.

Whenever she wasn't exploring she was at camp doing chores or just hanging around with the Lost Boys. Freckles and Tidbit were her best friends among them and the three of them often played around or did their chores together. Freckles was the oldest, older than her even, though time and age didn't matter on Neverland Tigerlily would guess his to be around eighteen. His copper hair and pale skin made his freckles stand out so much it almost became funny hence he was nicknamed Freckles. What his name had been before didn't matter; it never did. On Neverland you lived by your nickname, leaving your name and past behind you and never spoke of it again, although few had been luckily enough to be given nicknames by Peter himself as Tigerlily was. Freckles were an expert bowman, using an actual bow instead of the generally more used crossbow, and often led the hunts for food. He had tried on several occasions to teach Tidbit and Tigerlily but it was quickly declared safer to just never let either of them near either bow or arrow. Tidbit had nearly hit Felix, despite aiming several feet to his left, and Tigerlily was just as bad.

Tidbit was younger than both Tigerlily and Freckles, somewhere in his fifteenth year of birth he said, and was an excellent whittler. He could make art out of lumps of wood in no time and though it hardly was practical it sure was appreciated. He was also a fairly good cook and liked to experiment with different kinds of seasoning which either turned out delicious or horrifying.

Together the three of them had fun, sometimes mixing with the others and sometimes not. In spite of this Tigerlily often found herself alone but it was a loneliness of her own making. She was a girl after all and she needed her space away from all the boyish-ness.

* * *

Being the only girl on Neverland meant that, whether you want them to or not, people always pay attention to her slightly bit more than others. They always remember seeing her doing something or going somewhere, always remember what kind of mood she's in or who she was with. Subconsciously people will always pay attention to the minority in the group and a single girl in a camp filled to the brim with boys meant that she was the minority. Therefore she really shouldn't have been overly surprised one day when Felix approached her asking where she went most days.

"Why do you ask?" She gave in lieu of an answer.

"No reason." He gruffly replied. "Just noticed you're never in camp for lunch."

"I wouldn't say never..." He gave her a look. "What?"

"Tigerlily." There was a warning in his voice which made her wonder if it truly was him asking or if he was asking for someone else, and it was rather obvious who it was.

"I explore." She answered. "He knows that I do."

"You've been on this island for over a century now, what is there left to explore?" Felix seemed genuinely mystified by this.

"Really, a century?" She whistled. "It doesn't feel like it."

Felix just stared at her, waiting for his question to be answered.

"There is always more to explore, Felix. Neverland has many secrets."

"Maybe you should let them stay secret." He warned.

"It's not in my nature." She answered simply and Felix nodded, as if agreeing.

"All the same, He doesn't like it. You should spend more time in camp rather than away from it."

Tigerlily didn't answer and he didn't seem to be expecting her to. He stood up and walked away to do whatever it was he did in his free time, leaving her to her own thoughts.

So Peter thinks she should spend more time in camp, thinks that she shouldn't sneak off so often. Maybe it was because she never asked permission?

"It's more fun exploring, though." She sighed, unaware that someone heard her.

XXXXX

She had tried, really she had, to stay in camp with the other boys and play their games and just be with them more. But it didn't work, she couldn't help it! She got restless and snuck away again. She never used to get so restless in the Enchanted Forest but she lead a whole different kind of life on Neverland and it had changed her ever so little.

The boys were playing tag with blunt arrows and in all the commotion caused by the running around she snuck away into the tree line and toward the mountain. Not that she intended to climb it; she had done that several times before, but rather walk around it toward the Jungle trees.

Neverland was a funny old island, it sometimes seemed it couldn't decide what kind of island it wanted to be; part of it was covered in different kinds of pine trees, another part looked like an exotic jungle like area with palm trees and a sandy beach, yet another was covered oaks and willows and the like. There was a mountain, a series of underground caves and tunnels, one part of the island seemed to be in a perpetual state of autumn whereas another was spring. There was no snow though, something Tigerlily kind of missed, although Peter could make it snow if he wanted to. Mostly they just had rain and thunder if it wasn't the regular weather. Though Tigerlily knew the weather sort of depended on Peter's mood; a few months ago one of the Lost Boys had disobeyed Peter and went to Skull Rock, in spite of it being taboo, and Peter's reaction had caused the biggest thunderstorm Tigerlily had ever seen. It had even hailed and the strong wind made it difficult to stand straight and the ground had shook. The Lost Boy in question was left for the mermaids although he was already half-dead by then.

But Tigerlily didn't think that Peter controlled the growth on the island and she wondered why it was so divided as she rounded the mountain and stepped into the Jungle area. She knew she was being followed, could sense it, but she didn't worry about it too much. ShaPe had taken to following her around on occasions, even helped her a few times when she wanted to get up on a high cliff but was unable to climb it and such. True enough, she could see him in the corner of her eye floating after her without a care in the world.

She soldiered on, no real goal in mind, letting herself go wherever the wind was blowing and listening to the birds singing above her. She ended up on the beach and stood still for a while, letting sprays of water hit her face and just smelling the sea. She walked out into the water until it reached her knees and just felt the waves roll over her with an absolute calm within her. She had grown to love the wild nature of Neverland and couldn't fathom why people back in the Enchanted Forest were so keen on living in houses, cut off from the world around them. A house to her was no different from a cage.

Then suddenly there was a change in the wind and Tigerlily knew that she was no longer accompanied by just ShaPe. There was someone else standing on the beach behind her and she could feel who it was without even looking.

"I tried." She said by way of greeting.

"Obviously not good enough." He answered. She couldn't tell if he was angry and felt almost afraid. She had disobeyed.

But she refused to fear him. It wasn't in her nature.

She turned around to face him and smiled before replying.

"As much as I could stand."

"Why is it?" He asked still no real infliction in his voice. "That you wander off, despite being told specifically not to."

"I grew restless." She answered with a shrug.

"Restless?" He arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that just another word for bored?"

Tigerlily laughed. "I suppose..."

"Do we bore you?" There was a dangerous undertone now and he stepped closer without actually entering the water. Unlike her he was wearing shoes and she guessed they wouldn't take to the wetness to well.

"No, definitely not." She strongly objected. "Restless of standing still, in the same place for too long."

"Felix says you explore." It almost sounded like he was commenting on the weather by his tone but she knew better.

"Neverland offer much to see."

"Surely you've seen it all by now?" He sounded more relaxed somehow and Tigerlily found herself wondering if she had said something that pleased him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She shrugged again and stepped toward him, out of the water. "But there is no harm in seeing it twice."

Ha laughed.

The breeze picked up and suddenly the sky was free of clouds, letting the sun shine through. It was rare to see the sun in Neverland; it was almost always cloudy and the nights seemed much longer than the days. Tigerlily once speculated the Peter Pan liked the darkness and therefore made it almost constant but sometimes he lets the sun through and it is always beautiful.

"No, I suppose there is no harm in that." He agreed, laughter still in his voice. "So come then, show me how you _explore_."

Peter joined her for the rest of the day, exploring. It was weird, being in his constant company, but she eventually got used to it. No one knew the island as well as Peter Pan but he still let her lead him around that day, seemingly curious about what she did whenever she wasn't in camp. They went to the Pack Caves, where the wolfs used to live before they moved on to someplace new, and Peter was more than willing to follow her while she explored the caves in depth. They discovered that the Pack Caves was actually three different large caves joined together by tunnels and one of them opened up straight to the Hidden Pathways.

They moved on toward Mermaid Lagoon before taking a turn and ended up at Hanged Man's Tree. Tigerlily climbed up the tree to get a better view and Peter, eyeing her curiously, joined her at a neighbouring branch. They could see the Lagoon, glittering in the sun, and spotted the Jolly Roger as she was sailing passed them. The wind picked up slightly, a testament to Peter's annoyance with the pirates, but nothing else happened. Tigerlily was more focused on the mermaids though, she could hear them singing their prayer song to Ursula – their deity.

"Can you hear them?" She asked Peter.

"What of it?"

"Do you know what they're singing?"

"Why should I care?" He scoffed.

"You know, exploring isn't just about the places. It's about the people too." She looked at him. "They are singing The Blue Deep. It is a prayer, to their goddess Ursula, the sea witch."

"How do you know?" He asked with a tilt of his head, as if he was listening to the singing.

"Because I asked." She laughed. "Ariel told me."

"Who?" He asked befuddled.

"Ariel, a mermaid."

"Friendly with the fishes, eh?" He joked before changing the subject. "I think I know why you like this exploring business so much. It isn't half bad."

"Of course it isn't." She answered slightly offended.

"Still, you shouldn't leave camp so often." He phrased it like a suggestion but it sounded like a clear order.

"What if I get bored?" She asked, slightly rebellious.

"Then we shall have to come up with something to keep you entertained." Peter's smile, as he spoke, scared her and made her almost regret challenging him like that. Almost.

"I'm intrigued. Can't wait."

He laughed again.

* * *

Tigerlily still snuck out every so often to explore, or really just wander around aimlessly, but not nearly as much as she used to. Peter came up with new games to play and he started involving her directly more rather than just treat her as any other Lost Boy. She often found herself in conversation with their leader and even Felix started paying more attention to her because of it. Not that he was obvious about it; it started with target practise, the actual practise and not the game.

Peter had decreed that all Lost Boys (which, in spite of not actually being a boy, included Tigerlily) should know how to handle the crossbow. The ones that were really good with it, like Freckles, soon upgraded to an actual bow but all members of their camp needed to learn the crossbow. Felix took one look at Tigerlily's practise result, none of which actually hit the target or were even particularly close to hitting it, and sighed deeply before starting to personally instruct her. At least one hour a day she had to spend with the devil instructor and take his verbal abuse of her skills without objecting. Their sessions caused unending amusement to the rest of the boys and it soon became their daily entertainment to Tigerlily's annoyance. They would snipe at each other, visually holding themselves back from striking the other down, while teaching/learning respectively. Somehow, quite surprisingly, the two of them started losing the poison in their words and it became much more like friendly banter than anything. It turned almost playful at times and by the time Tigerlily was good enough with the crossbow to pass Felix's standard they almost considered each other friends whereas before the term was merely acquaintances.

Tigerlily lost track of her time spent on the island and life continued along a similar fashion.

Though still not good enough with the crossbow to be allowed on the hunting team she sometimes joined anyway and Grapes, their resident tracker master, started teaching her how to track animals for the hunt. Tidbit continuously dragged her with him to hunt for more kinds of seasoning, herbs and roots and such, using her extensive knowledge of the island's geography. She had developed a competitive relationship with Felix, the two always trying to best each other at something or other, with friendly undertones. ShaPe still followed her on the rare occasions she did set out on her own and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was being ordered to do so, mostly because Peter always seemed to know where she'd been during those days in spite of her never telling him. She still fooled around with the mermaids every once in a while, telling stories and doing girly things that she never could do with the Lost Boys.

And then there was Peter. She could never quite get a handle on exactly what their relationship was. Sometimes he was the leader and she was the follower, sometimes they were almost friends but still a definitive difference in ranking, and sometimes (rarely) they were equals. The Lost Boys sometimes called Peter Father, as another form of respect, but after a while they started calling her Mother (although Felix never did, instead calling her Sister or just Tigerlily, never anything else) and Peter himself referred to her as such at times, though never seriously. The newcomers, which ShaPe brought over every couple over years, somehow were her responsibility as the "Mother" and the really young ones never called her anything but Mother. It was a bit overwhelming at times but she soon learned to deal with it. As for her relationship with Peter she learned to watch his mood whenever they were together; in a good mood they were friends and/or equals, in a bad one they were leader and follower, and in the moods in between she never made any moves until after he had.

It was bumpy but it was her life on the island and she loved at all the same.

And then Baelfire came to Neverland.

It started out with Wendy. Peter had been sending ShaPe to the other realms for more Lost Boys for centuries, no longer going himself enticing children with his pipes, but the shadow was just a shadow and sometimes he made mistakes. One such mistake was bringing Wendy.

Wendy was the first girl on Neverland aside from Tigerlily and personally she saw no fault in it. But the others didn't like it. One girl was enough, they said, we only need one Mother.

So in the end Peter had ShaPe send her back, with the order to bring one of her brothers instead. Tigerlily didn't like it, she liked Wendy and having a friend that wasn't either a boy or a mermaid felt good on all accounts, but Peter was decided and she knew that fighting him on it wouldn't end well for her. They may almost be equals at times, whenever his mood was good, but she had always known that should she displease him in any way he as likely to do with her what he did to anyone else that disobeyed. So she waved Wendy off and waited for ShaPe to come back with whichever brother was chosen.

Except he didn't. ShaPe came back all right but without any passenger. Whoever it was had escaped his hold and fallen into the water where ShaPe could not follow. Peter could sense that whoever it was hadn't left the island but they were difficult to find all the same. Then he ordered them to search the Jolly Roger.

Tigerlily joined the scouts, much to Felix's annoyance, curious about the pirates. They had only been on Neverland for a few months as far as she could tell and had left the Lost Boys to themselves. Peter didn't like them being there but tolerated it; much like he did the mermaids, but if they were caught hiding the lost Lost Boy there would be hell to pay. Especially if it was _the_ Lost Boy; the one Peter had been looking for. He would never tell anyone why he was searching for one boy in particular or where he'd gotten the picture of said boy but they all knew that he was searching and if the one currently evading their grasp was that one boy things would get interesting.

Pickles and Herb, the twins, were rowing the boat while Pockets sat in the back and Tigerlily was smiling at Felix who was glaring at her.

"I can handle this on my own, Tigerlily." He growled.

"I am sure you can, Brother." She answered playfully. Every since he started calling her Sister instead of Mother as the others did she retaliated in kind; it was worth it just to see his eyes twitching.

"Just... remember who's in charge here."

Tigerlily simply smiled sweetly as they reached the ship and climbed onboard one by one. Tigerlily was the only one of them that wasn't wearing a cloak, in fact she was wearing what she always wore; pants that reached to just below her knees and a too big long armed sweater. With her light brown hair tied up in a ponytail and no shoes she probably looked a lot less intimidating than her fellow Lost Boys.

A man approached them, a hook instead of a left hand and with a smile he probably thought charming (Tigerlily had to admit it kind of was), but before he had a chance to speak Felix interrupted.

"Do you know who we are?" He asked calmly.

"You're the Lost Ones." The man, Captain Hook she presumed, answered. He glanced over at Tigerlily who was overlooking his sails before turning back. "You work for him."

"Work for him?" Tigerlily laughed and turned toward the two of them. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"We're looking for a boy that was seen adrift nearby. A boy _he_ has a particular interest in." Felix continued on speaking as if he hadn't heard her and she made a face at him, causing Hook to smile.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to send you away disappointed. As you can see, we're only men here." He gestured at his crew nonchalantly.

"Then you won't mind if we search your ship." It wasn't stated as a question and the pirates all knew what would happen should they refuse. They may be grown-ups with swords and pirates by trade but _they_ were the Lost Boys and Peter Pan always wins.

"Be my guest."

Tigerlily had a fun time explor... searching the ship, she was _searching_ the ship. It was all new territory and she had never been onboard a ship before, not even in the Enchanted Forest. She wasn't really paying attention to the task at hand and was therefore rather stunned when she came upon the boy in question. She hadn't really been looking for him but as she explored (*cough* searched *cough*) the Captain's cabin she saw a pair of eyes looking up at her through cracks in the woodwork. Not knowing what else to do she just stared in stunned silence before waving weakly.

"Hello."

She couldn't really see all that much of him but knew that this had to be the boy they were searching for. What else would he be doing if not hiding? She was supposed to alert Felix about her find but the eyes, which were really all she could see of him clearly, looked so afraid that she hesitated. For whatever reason he didn't want to be found, badly, and Tigerlily found herself at a crossroad.

Now what?

She heard another Lost Boy shuffling in behind her and saw Hook behind him, looking almost-but-not-quite alarmed at finding her there. A split second decision later and Tigerlily made her first conscious act of absolute disloyalty.

"It's alright Pockets, I've already searched here. Nothing to find."

They were done searching (oh, who was she kidding? She had only cared about exploring, not searching) the ship and headed back to their own boat as Felix stopped to give Hook a warning.

"You're new to this land, which means I should warn you. Do you know what he does to people who lie to him?" He was wearing that annoying smile again; the one that said "some serious hurt is heading your way and I am going to enjoy every minute of it", Tigerlily had plenty of experience with that smile having been subjected to it numerous times while being tutored in archery.

"No." Hook answered, seemingly without a care in the world. "But I gather it hurts."

"Beyond your wildest dreams, pirate." Tigerlily smiled tauntingly as she stood by Felix's side. Ironically, to be giving a warning to the pirate for something that she herself did not five minutes ago; lying to Peter.

"Beyond your every nightmare." Felix nodded sadistically. "He rips your shadow right from your body. R-r-r-r-rip. If you find him, you know who he belongs to. Good-bye, Captain."

Tigerlily laughed at the pirates face before joining Felix on the ladder down to their rowboat. Maybe surrounding herself with the Lost Boys for a few centuries had turned her just as sadistic as them but she couldn't help it; though terrifying and extremely painful to be on Peter's bad side, if not imminently deadly, it was sort of fun to see others dangling over the cliff.

Neverland had truly changed her, hadn't it?

* * *

Baelfire didn't stay on the Jolly Roger for too long. Soon enough an envoy was sent to camp, on behalf of Hook, detailing a drop point of one lost soon to be Lost Boy. Tigerlily doesn't join with Felix this time, rather she's off counting the stars with the mermaids; a favourite past time whenever she felt the need to get away from all the boyish-ness.

She didn't actually meet the new addition to their "family" until the day after; not that it is daytime, lately Peter hasn't even let the sun go up rather he just keeps it night through and through. Tigerlily isn't sure why and the one time she brought it up he reacted badly (that lightening strike nearly hit camp!) and so she decided to just let sleeping dogs lie and be done with it, no matter how much she missed the sunlight.

She almost forgot about the new boy altogether until she literary stumbled over him by the camp fire. She was barely awake at the time, the darkness of night wasn't exactly helping her wake up and so she didn't see him until she walked right into him. The other boys knew what she was like in the mornings and either stayed out of her way or yelled at her to watch out before she crashed into them but Baelfire, being new and all, had no clue. At least neither of them fell into the fire.

"Oomph!"

She heard the other boys laughing but paid it little mind; too focused on the newcomer whom she had rather rudely landed upon.

"Hey." She slurred, still half asleep. "You're new!"

"Your eloquence in the mornings is a thing of beauty, Sister." Felix taunted from across the fire.

"Mother dear!" Tidbit called out joyfully as he reached down to help her up again. "I believe you haven't met our newest recruit."

"Oh, she's met him alright." Jonah laughed somewhere to her left. "A bumpy meeting it was."

"Shut up." She grumbled before turning back to the new boy who was still lying on the ground, seemingly surprised and stunned at once. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Blind as well as clumsy, you surprise us yet Tigerlily." Freckles snickered by the pot where he was getting soup for breakfast.

"No, it's... it's alright." The boy stuttered and sat up.

"Mother, this is Baelfire. Baelfire, this is Tigerlily, also known as Mother." Tidbit introduced them before hurrying off to get some breakfast before it was all out.

"Right." She mumbled, trying to shake the sleep from her head. "Sorry, it's just... mornings."

"They can be harsh." Baelfire nodded slowly.

"Heh, yeah. Kind of."

"Tigerlily, I see you've met our newest member." Peter suddenly swooped in behind her, in that fast and startling manner only he could manage, making her jump.

"She fell on him." Felix added ever so helpfully from his seat.

"Shut up." She waved at him to hush before turning toward Peter. "Yes, we've met just now. Getting acquainted, as it were."

Peter looked at Felix scowling at being hushed like some little kiddie amused and raised his eyebrow at her. But Tigerlily refused to acknowledge the silent question and carried on.

"In fact, him and I were just talking about showing him around the island, weren't we?" She looked at Baelfire for confirmation but kept on going without actually giving him a chance to even look confused. "Show him the ropes and... stuff."

"Stuff?" Peter asked, eyebrow still raised, but a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, you know, stuff."

"Alright, stuff." He nodded as if agreeing. "Then you better get a move on, won't you?"

"Quite right!" She snapped her fingers at him and stood up, dragging a very confused Baelfire with her in the process, and turned toward the path out of camp before hesitating. "Unless... of course... you've got... stuff to talk to him about as well?"

"Oh no, I am sure that you are more than capable at covering whatever _stuff_ I might have to talk about." He shook his head in a mocking manner and made a shooing motion. "Go on, get gone with you."

"Okay, no problem."

And they were out of camp before anyone had any chance of stopping them.

She ended up taking him to the cliff where the deadly Dreamshade grew and the Cursed/Magic Waters fell (cursed to those wanting to leave Neverland and magic to any who were healed by their touch). The journey there was quiet as both had silently agreed to not say anything until they stopped but once there Baelfire burst.

"It's you. The girl from the ship." He started. "You didn't give me up. Why?"

"Well... to be frank, I don't know." Tigerlily shrugged. "By all rights I should have, disobeying Pan's orders never ends well. But... just... you looked so scared... somehow."

"You felt sorry for me." It wasn't a question but she answered all the same.

"Yes, I suppose I did."

"Not that it helped much in the end." He sighed and kicked at the ground. "They still got me."

"They would always have gotten you. Pan never fails and he _always_ gets what he wants."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked, confused.

"Were you kidnapped like I was?" Baelfire asked, a strange fire in his eyes.

"No." She laughed. "I came willingly. Well, just about anyway."

"Willingly? But I thought the shadow doesn't want girls?" He seemed confused again.

"The shadow? The shadow doesn't want anything, it just does what Pan wants it to do."

"But you're still here. I looked around, you're the only girl."

"Yes, I am." She nodded. "I was one of the first, not _the_ first mind you, but one of them and there has never been any girl either before or after me. It's just the way it is."

"But why?"

"I don't know." She laughed again. "It just is."

"And you're okay with that answer? It just _is_?"

"Yep." She said, finalizing the subject. "Listen, about me not, you know, giving you up on the ship...?"

"I'll keep it quiet." He promised.

"Good. 'Cause if He found out... it wouldn't end well for me." She said relieved. "He doesn't take disobedience lightly."

"And you all just do whatever he tells you to do?" Baelfire asked incredulous. "How can one boy be so much more stronger than a whole group of them? Doesn't it get annoying to be told what to do by someone your own age?"

"He isn't our age. No one knows really how old he is, time flows differently here, in fact it doesn't flow at all. I've been here for centuries myself yet I still look the same as I did when I first arrived."

"Centuries?" He asked aghast.

"And he _is_ stronger. More powerful and downright cruel if you go against him. But he is also playful and we don't do _whatever_ he tells us to do. Sometimes he asks, and it's okay to say no, and sometimes he orders, and saying no will be painful." Tigerlily explained and turned to look him seriously in the eyes. "My best advice to you is; lay low. Watch, observe, and see how it works from the sidelines before entering the game yourself. Learn what is okay and what is stupid. And watch the weather."

"The weather?" He asked befuddled about the seeming non-sequitur.

"Yes, the weather. Peter Pan is powerful and this is his island. If he is displeased about something, the weather will tell you." She nodded as if it made perfect sense, which it did, to her. Baelfire however found it not nearly as simple.

"His moods affect the weather?" Baelfire was starting to sound a bit apprehensive which was good, but not nearly as scared as he should be.

"Yes. You need to be careful." She looked him straight in the eyes, trying to instil the importance of her words into him. "The first few weeks are the most important when it comes to new recruits. It's when he decides whether to keep you or get rid of you. If you do not comply to our way of life he might be inclined to kill you to save the trouble. I've seen him do it before."

"This... this island is dangerous, isn't it?" Finally the reality of his situation seemed to have sunk in.

"Not as much as He is."

* * *

Baelfire didn't really fit in with the rest of the Lost Boys; his dislike about his situation very clear in everything he did. The only reason Peter didn't kill him outright for his behaviour was because Baelfire was subtle about it. He never spoke up, never stood out; though simmering in hate and resentfulness toward the world in general, he did it quietly. Tigerlily tried to involve him in the games, help him adjust, but he was focused on finding a way home and in the end she just gave up.

His survival, despite his obvious dislike toward Peter, might also have something to do with his father. Baelfire only spoke of him once, while telling Tigerlily exactly why the pirates gave him up even though they sheltered him in the beginning, but Peter's reaction when he heard the man's name indicated that he knew him. He laughed. Hard.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" He asked in between breaths. "Your father is Rumpelstiltskin?"

"What of it?" Baelfire asked back, uneasy but with clear bite.

"He used to be one of us." Felix answered.

"What?" Baelfire looked shocked beyond description.

"That's right, he was the very first Lost Boy I ever had." Peter nodded gleefully. "So Rumple has grown up and gotten himself a son now, eh? Interesting."

"But..." Tigerlily entered the conversation. "If he was a Lost Boy, why did you let him leave?"

It was unheard of, one of the Lost Ones leaving the island. Once you reach Neverland you never leave, Peter doesn't let you. He controls any and all departures, it's his island after all, and he can always tell if someone new has arrived or if someone is trying to leave; the magic of the island alerts him.

"Because I felt like it." Was all Peter said and the subject was over.

Though no more information on Rumpelstiltskin and his departure of Neverland was offered the few facts that had been revealed stayed with Tigerlily. She suspected that this "Rumple" was the most likely reason why Baelfire was still alive; if he was the very first Lost Boy then maybe Peter was having a rare case of sentimentality or something, Baelfire being Rumple's son and all.

It didn't take long for Baelfire to leave the camp permanently. He set up a home-ish place in one of the many caves littered throughout the island and Peter, low and behold, allowed it. In fact, he seemed to find it funny. Tigerlily made sure to stop by the cave every few days, to save her new friend from insanity by way of loneliness, and she showed him around the island to teach him what's dangerous and what's less dangerous (really, the only distinction to be found on Neverland).

He was still planning to find a way out of Neverland, growing more and more desperate as the days turned to weeks turned to months, and Tigerlily did her best to help him. It's true, that some of the younger ones tended to cry for their long gone parents at night, but none was ever so desperate to leave as Baelfire; it caught her off-guard. She started wondering why he was so keen to leave, after all; Neverland was an amazing place. So she asked and though he couldn't seem to explain it in words the longing in his voice as he tried _hurt_ to listen to. He ended up describing his life instead, on the nights when Tigerlily stayed in the cave rather than heading back to camp, and she listened with rapt attention. Hearing stories about the lives of other people is much like exploring after all, and exploring is what she does.

Baelfire told her of his mother and the pirate she left him for, the very same pirate captaining the Jolly Roger, and the lies his father told him about the event in question. She listened to his hurt and his confusion as he tried to make sense of the truth surrounding his mother's death and she held her breath as he explained who, exactly, his father had become. How a simple dagger can turn one worried father into a power hungry Demon so fittingly called the Dark One was beyond her understanding but she did not doubt him. His, quite frankly amazing, tale of his life was told to with such emotion that it could not be anything but the truth. Then he explained to her how he came to Neverland and his connection to Wendy.

"Ah, so ShaPe brought you rather than one of her brother's? I had almost forgotten that." She had nodded contemplatively.

"Shape?" He asked confused.

"Hm? Oh, 'Shadow Peter'. You know, the shadow that brought you here. ShaPe." She enunciated carefully so that he would understand.

"It has a name?" He wondered, slightly disturbed. How can a creature so dark have a name? Does he even answer to it?

"Well, I don't know." She shrugged in truth. "It's just what I call him, you know, whenever he feels like following me. He doesn't seem to mind too much but I've never heard Peter calling him by name so it's really just the name I gave him."

"Why would you even bother...?" He shook his head. "Never mind."

Tigerlily had never bothered to keep track of the days as they passed, it's not like time mattered on Neverland anyway, but Baelfire kept a strict calendar. He made markings on his cave wall, one for each day, and the more markings he made the less hopeful he seemed. Until one day he just stopped making them altogether. That was the only time she'd ever seen him cry.

It was heartbreaking.

And a wake-up call as far as Tigerlily was concerned. It was that day she decided to do a lot more than help Baelfire find a way home, it was the day she decided to join him.

The restlessness that Tigerlily had been feeling lately, much more intense than the usual need to wander about, had confused her at first. Usually, feeling restless, she'd settle down after taking a walk around the island or just getting out of camp and away from the boys; but lately it wasn't enough. She caught herself more and more often thinking about Baelfire's tale and her original home back in the Enchanted Forest. She started wondering how much it had changed and thinking about what the rest of the Enchanted Forest, outside her little village she'd grown up in, looked like. She started fantasising about exploring it, like she had Neverland, until she knew it as well as she knew the island. The idea of new territory to see, to explore, made her almost giddy. And suddenly it hit her; she wanted to get off Neverland.

She wanted to leave.

And so did Baelfire. So why couldn't they leave together? If they ever found a way.

...what would Peter do? Would she even survive the repercussions if he found out? He was bound to find out at some point and then what?

Fear and excitement bubbled up within her all at once and Tigerlily felt a strange joy in her heart. Something had changed, probably her, and the future suddenly looked all the more interesting.

* * *

**A/N**

**So...? Did you like it? Let me know.**


	2. Planning

**A/N**

**Okay, so I've decided that this is not going to be a oneshot but that isn't to say that I'll keep writing it. I seem to be a bit stuck on all of my stories, including this one, and I'm really busy with school and all. I'll keep working on them but there is no telling how long the intervals between updates will be. I am sorry for this but that's just Life.**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter but I figured that an update - despite beeing only 2000+ Words - would be appreciated all the same. And if you're in a giving mood; type me a Review. I live for those, I'll have you know.**

* * *

Finding a way off of Neverland turned out, as expected, a real difficult task. More so because they were plotting behind Peter's back and any ideas to be tested were a growing danger toward discovery. Never the less, Tigerlily and Baelfire continued on stubbornly; Baelfire desperate to get home and Tigerlily plain wanting to leave.

In between trying to find a way to leave, they also had to keep living "normally" on the island without raising suspicion. Tigerlily had to keep up appearances at the camp and Baelfire had to work hard to stay under the radar; unnoticeable as far as Peter was concerned.

So life carried on and secrets were protected.

Tigerlily efficiently split her time between camp and Baelfire's cave, making it seem as if she had switched her exploring habits to spending time with the outcast lost boy. Felix made a comment about it at the bonfire once (a conversation that Tigerlily knew Peter had prompted from his right hand man and she could see him listening in hidden among the shadows) to which she had replied that Baelfire was just another territory to explore (his life and stories) and he – and Peter – seemed to buy that answer. Tigerlily could still see ShaPe following her everywhere though and she started to wonder if it really was Peter who ordered him to do so or if the shadow was just bored; either way the shadows couldn't talk so whatever conversation held within his hearing range was never repeated. Something that made keeping the secret that much easier.

Tigerlily and Baelfire had plenty of theories on how to escape Neverland but none that seemed doable; most of them warranted discovery by Pan and they all seemed next to impossible to achieve. Tigerlily had this theory that since it was ShaPe that brought new Lost Boy's to the island then maybe he could bring them off it – but how to test it out they had no clue. She played with the idea of asking Tinkerbell for help, the fairy had plenty of knowledge about magic after all which could get useful, but dismissed it quickly. Though Tinkerbell may have been a fairy she had also given up, resigning to her fate, and spent her time mostly moping around. Tigerlily wasn't sure exactly what happened to the girl but whatever it was seemed to have completely crushed her spirits. Another theory was the mermaids. She knew that mermaids had the ability to travel between realms but they wouldn't go against Peter so it was no use.

The feeling of hopelessness grew as time passed and she could see Baelfire deteriorating the more dead ends they hit. It was like watching a flower wither and it broke her heart.

"The only way I can think of that's even remotely possible is the shadow." She sighs heavily one day (well, really it was night – it was _always_ night these days) while munching on some berries in Baelfire's cave.

"Yeah right, that's a very _remote_ remote possibility." He scoffs.

"But the question is; how do we capture a shadow?" Tigerlily continued without acknowledging her friend. "And how do we get it to do what we want?"

"Technically that's two questions." Baelfire points out.

"Shut up, Bae." She groans. "If you don't have anything constructive to add to the conversation..."

"Alright, alright. Constructive… how to capture a shadow?" He closes his eyes as he mulls over the problem. "What makes a shadow a… well, shadow?"

"Darkness." She answers and pauses before adding "and light."

"That's right, without light there would be no shadow." Baelfire nods.

"Is that true though? Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there. ShaPe is always there, he even hides out in other shadows at times, but we can't always see him."

"True. But it absolutely needs darkness though. Too much light and the shadow is erased."

"But we don't want to erase it! We want to capture it." She grumbles and lets out a puff of angry air.

"How do you hold a shadow captive anyway?" Baelfire asks as he takes another bite from his grilled hare. "We can't exactly put a leash on it."

"I don't know." Tigerlily sighs. "And even if we do manage to catch one how are we going to make it obey us?"

"Then there is that." Baelfire agrees and sighs heavily.

It really isn't getting any easier; this whole escaping thing.

* * *

After a few more debates (arguments really) on how to escape Neverland they decided that using a shadow was probably their best alternative. Having decided that they were faced with even more problems and questions; the most prominent one being _how_.

They spent weeks discussing how to best capture a shadow. They had agreed early on that they would go for one living in Dark Hollow and not ShaPe as Peter's own shadow posed too much of a risk. Then there was the question of how to contain it and stop it from getting away. And after that, the question of how to make it do what they wanted. And all of this had to happen without Peter finding out.

That was the biggest concern as far as Tigerlily cared. No one leaves the island without Peter's permission so how were they going to pull it off? He was going to sense them as they left and would probably be able to stop them from leaving using magic. Baelfire speculated that the best way to avoid this would be to incapacitate the King of Neverland before they made their run for it; which begged another question of _how_.

The answer of which arrives in Baelfire's dreams a few weeks after first being faced with the conundrum.

It was one of those times when Tigerlily had decided to spend the night sleeping in Baelfire's cave. They had both fallen asleep by the small fire and it was Baelfire's shout that woke her up. She jostled awake in a half-panic thinking that they were being attacked or something but was faced with her friend's manic glee not three inches away from her face.

"Whoa!" She shrieked and threw herself backwards in surprise.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh?" She asked as she tried to calm her heart down. _So not_ the best way to wake up.

"How to incapacitate Pan! I've got it!"

"…" She stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Tigerlily!" He rolled his eyes and reached out to shake her lightly. "Wake up!"

"Wait, what?" She yawned as the world started coming into focus and her brain was kicking in. "What are you saying."

"I know how to deal with Pan so we can escape." He sounded out to her slowly.

"What? How?" She sat up completely and gave him her undivided attention.

"Something I learned from my father's magic books. A way to incapacitate those with magic." He grinned. "Ink."

"Come again?" She blinked. Ink? What was he on about? Perhaps she was still asleep?

"A special type of squid ink. It paralyses those with magic for a while, giving us enough time to escape before he gets back to normal." He explained. "We use it on him after we've captured the shadow and figured out how to use it. Right before we leave we throw it at him or something, making it paralyze him so we can fly away."

"That sounds… perfect." She agreed before adding. "But how do we get it?"

"I was thinking that maybe that fairy-friend of yours might know." Baelfire said and stood up. "Let's go ask her."

"We're not exactly friends." Tigerlily corrected him but joined him anyway. "But it can't hurt."

* * *

Tigerlily couldn't remember when exactly Tinkerbell had arrived on Neverland; one day she was just there. She wasn't small or had wings the way fairies are supposed to be but Tigerlily didn't care either way. She had stumbled upon her as she was building a tree house and had immediately taken an interest. She was soon disappointed though; whatever had happened to drive the ex-fairy to the shores of Neverland had scarred her. Something must have happened in the Enchanted Forest because the woman seemed… broken, almost. Tigerlily had dismissed her as a potential friend almost immediately, choosing instead to give the fairy what she wanted; to be alone in her misery. She had made sure to stop by every once in a while but Tinkerbell didn't seem to want her there anymore than she wanted to be there herself. There was just some kind of oppressive darkness type of feeling around the blonde that made her uneasy. But she hadn't been to see her since before Baelfire arrived on the island so maybe things had changed.

"What do you want?"

Well, at least she didn't shoo them away with the threat of cutting off limbs like last time Tigerlily visited. That's an improvement, right?

"To ask for information." She answered the bitter woman in front of her with a smile. She would never dare describe them as friends, but she wouldn't call them enemies either.

"Whatever you want to know, I am sure your boss can tell you." The ex-fairy waved them off. She was laying down in her hammock barely even looking at them.

"Okay, first of all; he is _not_ my boss. And second; we came to ask _you_." Tigerlily growled and stomped over to the hammock. "So get up and answer us."

She grabbed on to her hand and dragged the woman into a sitting position before letting go.

"Oh, you annoying little…" Tinkerbell grumbled but got out of her bed all the same. She sat down on a chair and turned expectedly toward them with a sour expression. "What is it?"

"Squid ink." Tigerlily answered and crossed her arms. "What do you know of it and where can we find it?"

Instead of giving an answer Tinkerbell looked away from the irate girl and locked her eyes on Baelfire who was currently standing near the ladder looking nervous.

"Who's he?" She nodded toward him. "He new?"

"Newest but hardly new." Tigerlily responded. "His name is Baelfire."

Tinkerbell hummed before turning back to her. "What do you want with it?"

"You concerned?" Her lips turned upward. "Or curious?"

"Am I allowed to be both?" Was that a responding grin? "I know what it is and where to get some. What will you give me in return?"

Tigerlily laughed and took a step closer. "What do you want?"

* * *

"So we have to kill a squid? Don't you think someone's going to notice?" Baelfire whispered as they crossed the jungle heading back to his cave.

"Probably. We'll deal with that later." Tigerlily answered. "First we have to catch a shadow."

"Which we still don't know how to do." Baelfire pointed out.

"We'll get to it." She rolled her eyes. "At least one third of the plan is almost dealt with, show some cheer."

"I'll cheer once all parts of the plan are dealt with. I'll even _dance_ for you once we're gone. But not until then."

"You're not exactly an optimist, are you?" Tigerlily laughed as they reached the big rock which served as entrance door to the cave.

"You wouldn't be either with a life like mine." He grunted as he pulled on the rope to move the rock and allow them to enter.

"Whatever."

Tinkerbell had been very helpful with what they needed and her payment had been miniscule at best. Apparently her roof was leaking and she was too lazy to deal with it herself; it took the two of them three hours to fix it and she gave them all they needed in return. They now knew everything they needed to know in order to get the ink so all that was left was to capture a shadow and make it take them away from there. Which was a lot.

Of course, they still needed a way to get Peter doused with the ink but that was their last problem so they wouldn't worry about it until then.

They had already known it wasn't going to easy, if at all possible, but they were nothing if not determined. And they had time. Lots and lots of time. They would get there, one way or another, and it would be worth it. In the end.


End file.
